The present invention relates to an auxiliary package for a bath-pool, and particularly to an improved auxiliary package used for a sauna bath-pool which is capable of circulating, heating and filtering the water of the bath-pool.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, there are two types of known auxiliary packages used for sauna bath-pools. As shown in FIG. 10, one of the known auxiliary packages 200 mainly comprises a motor 201, a water pump 202 driven by motor 201, a heating device 203, and a filter 204. All of these devices are mounted on a base 215 and are connected to each other by pipes 206, 207, 209, 211, elbows 208, 210 and valve 212. The water pump 202 comprises a water inlet 205, connected to the drain pipe (not shown) of a sauna bath-pool, which can suck the water from the sauna bath-pool. The water outlet 213 is used to return the water after it has been heated and filtered by heating device 203 and filter 204 respectively to the sauna bath-pool. The auxiliary package shown in FIG. 11 is substantially the same as that shown in FIG. 10 except that the filter 204 is connected parallel to the main pipe of the package and further includes a coil pipe 221 adjacently mounted around the outside of the motor 201 so that a portion of water from the sauna bath-pool can be returned to the sauna bath without being filtered while a portion of the water can be first filtered by filter 204, heated by passing through the coil pipe 221, and then returned to the pipe 207 so as to be preheated and filtered.
There is a common disadvantage to both of these two types of auxiliary packages as described above, namely, the pumps, the heating devices and filter devices must be connected by pipes and pipe fittings and must be supported on a base. Accordingly, the whole auxiliary package cannot be constructed in a compact way and therefore these known auxiliary packages for sauna bath-pool are not economical and convenient for use.